Prin
Prin is the only child born to the Kin after they were driven off Dread Mountain and forced to live near the Dreaming Spring. History Prin was born sometime after the Kin were forced off Dread Mountain. She was the only young born of her group, and as such had no one to play with, nor could she visit the mountain in her dreams. As such, she spent most of her nights wandering the Dreaming Spring until the adults wake up. Her mother told her many stories about the mountain, including some about the Dread Gnomes and different coloured mosses. Dread Mountain Prin met Lief when he awoke from a dream. The two of them struck a quick friendship, and Lief agreed to play a game of hide and find with her. While she was singing, she was captured by two Grey Guards who'd been following the trail of Glock and Neridah. Luckily they drank from the spring and were transformed into pale trees. When Bruna, Ailsa, and Merin agreed to take Lief, Barda, and Jasmine to Dread Mountain, Prin wanted to follow them so that she could see the mountain for herself. Her mother forbid it, since the trip was too dangerous, and she stormed off crying. Unknown to everyone, Prin followed alongside the older Kin and arrived on Dread Mountain shortly after them. She was quickly shot down by a Dread Gnome's poison arrows. Luckily the companions were able to reach her and heal her with the last of the nectar from the Lilies of Life. Prin helped the companions through the mountain by clearing paths through the Boolong Trees. Thanks to the stories she'd been told about the mountain, Prin was able to use purple moss to scare away a Vraal that attacked the companions, and mend their wounds with green moss. The four friends slept inside a cave when a rainstorm hit. Inside, Prin said that the adult Kin were most likely watching her through the Dreaming Spring's power, and apologized for running off. The next day they found their way into the gnome's stronghold, much to Prin's protest, and were quickly captured. Prin suggested that they spie on the gnomes with water broguht from the Dreaming Spring in order to learn how to escape. They did, while also learning of Gellick and the location of the great Emerald. The companions escaped from their cell and made their way into breeding caves, where the gnomes bred flies to feed Gellick. During the escape, Jasmine was shot by an arrow. Prin asked why Lief wasn't using the same method that healed her, only to learn that she'd gotten the last of it. Despite Jasmine's reassurances that her life was worth it, Prin broke down crying. As the gnomes closed in, their elder, Fa-Glin, suggested they skin Prin to make a coat. However, all thoughts of that were abandoned when Lief healed Jasmine with the great Ruby, followed by Lief's proposal to kill Gellick. After they succeeded, a flock of Kin arrived on Dread Mountain to retreive Prin. Lief and Jasmine were able to remind the gnomes how important the Kin are to the ecosystem of the mountain, and they welcomed them back with open arms. Once back with her mother, Prin said farewell to the companions, and hoped they'd meet again soon. Isle of the Dead The Sister of the South Prin attended the wedding of Lief and Jasmine with Bruna, Ailsa, and Merin. Anime Category:Kin Category:Females Category:Creatures Category:Protagonists Category:Minor characters